


Best friend's jealousy

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Harry Potter, the-boy-who-is-fucked [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Angry Ron, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Harry, Character Bashing, Cock Slut Harry, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Ron, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Jealous Ron, Jealousy, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safewords, Scared Harry, Skull Fucking, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Sub Harry, Top Ron Weasley, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry returns to Gryffindor Tower after he got fucked by Cormac. Ron isn’t happy that someone else fucked his best friend first.<br/>Set in HBP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best friend's jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does.  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes.

After Harry sneaked past the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, he limped towards the castle. He couldn't wait to get to his dormitory. Obviously, he felt satisfied, but he was also very tired. Riding a dick always took up a lot of energy. Harry just wanted a hot shower and then take a nap, dreaming about Cormac. He was very thankful that the dormitory would be empty: Neville was at the greenhouses with Professor Sprout, doing some extra credit work for Herbology. Seamus and Dean were on their first date in the room of requirement. And Ron was out doing Merlin knows what with Lavender.

Slowly Harry trudged up the stairs, thinking about Ron and Lavender. He hated that his best friend was doing so much with her. Not only was Lavender bloody annoying (and in Harry's opinion also completely barmy), but she also caused a rift between Ron and Hermione. And because of her, Ron barely spent time with Harry, only with her. Harry didn't mean to sound like a petulant child, but it bothered him that his best friend could ignore his mere existence so easily, especially since Ron abandoned him in the past.

Absentmindedly, Harry murmured the password for the Gryffindor Tower (dragon pox) and stepped into the common room. It was mostly empty as most Gryffindors were outside, enjoying the last warm days of the year. Thankful that he wouldn't be bothered by anyone, Harry walked into his dormitory. He opened the door quietly and froze when he saw that the room was not empty. Ron was there:

Harry's best friend was on his bed, lying on his back. The redhead was naked and his eyes closed. Ron's right hand was moving up and down his hard dick and he moaned blissfully. Harry's eyes were as big as saucers. His best friend was _gorgeous_! Harry could not believe that he did not notice before: Ron was tall, much taller than him. Of course Harry knew that before. What he did not know before was how gorgeous Ron's long legs are: still kind of gangly, but also muscular and strong. His arms were strong too. They looked like they were made to hold someone down, to protect and care. Ron's upper body was built well: lean muscles under freckled skin and two darker nipples. And his cock!

_'By Merlin's beard! His cock is heavenly! '_

It was 12 inches long and thick with heavy balls underneath. The shaft was slightly curved to the right and the large head leaked tremendous amounts of pre-come.

Harry watched Ron jerk off for a minute, his own cock hardening in his trousers. He shifted slightly and he must have made some noise, because Ron's eyes flew open. The redhead smiled sheepishly.

"Good to see you mate. Kind of a bad timing though.Would you mind waiting downstairs, so I finish this? "

Then Ron saw the very noticeable bulge in Harry's pants and smirked.

"Oh, you liked the show. Interesting. "

Smoothly Ron got up and stopped in front of his best friend. The redhead's movements were elegant and smooth, but Harry could see the power underneath. Ron's movements reminded Harry of a jaguar: predatory and ready to kill its prey. The black-haired teenager swallowed.

"I-I...I.."

Ron looked amused.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad. In fact, I always wanted to play with you. But, obviously, you need to be punished. Only bad boys watch someone without their permission. Do you want to be punished, Harry? "

The redhead's voice was only a low purr, but it had an intensity, which went straight to Harry's groin. He could only swallow again and nod jerkily. Ron smirked again, which only made him look more like a predator.

"Undress. "

Harry obeyed immediately. Ron's voice remained silent, but it was also smooth and hard, like metal. A voice that radiated dominance.

When Harry stood there naked and hard, Ron walked around him, looking him up and down. The redhead licked his lips.

"Very nice. Better than I imagined. "

Ron suddenly grabbed a handful of Harry's firm, perfect butt cheeks. It came unexpected for Harry, so he yelped. Ron tutted disapprovingly.

"Be a good boy and let me take a look at you. You don’t want to be punished even more, do you? "

Harry shook his head.

"N-No. "

"No, what? "

"N-No, sir. "

"Very good. "

The redhead groped Harry's butt again. Then he locked the door, before he moved to sit on the bed and patted his lap.

"Lay on my lap. You'll get a good spanking as your punishment. "

"S-Spanking, sir? "

"Yes, I'll spank your perfect little ass until it is cherry red. "

Harry let out an aroused, wanton whimper. Quickly, he moved and laid on top of Ron's upper legs. His best friend's erection poked into Harry's side. Ron caressed Harry's ass.

"If it gets too much, tell me. When I ask you, answer with a colour: Green for everything is good, yellow for a pause and red when it is too much and you want to stop. Understood? "

Harry nodded.

"Repeat. " Ron ordered.

"Green for everything is good, yellow for a pause and red when it is too much and I want to stop. "

"Good boy. "

Ron leaned down to kiss Harry's shoulder, making the younger guy swoon from the affectionate gesture. Then he smacked Harry's ass. It was a light slap, so Harry could get used to it. After a few more harmless slaps, Ron growled:

"Count! "

Without giving Harry time to respond, Ron smacked Harry's right ass cheek hard. Harry yelped and said through gritted teeth:

"O-One. "

Ron slapped the other cheek.

"T-Two. "

The redhead continued to deliver blows to Harry's ass, alternating between the two sides. At first, it stung a lot and Harry could not imagine why someone would do this voluntarily. But around the eighth slap, it slowly came pleasurable. And by the time Ron delivered the fifteenth blow, Harry was moaning loudly.

"Such a good boy. Taking it so well. " The redhead praised.

Ron lifted his hand to spank Harry one last time, when he noticed something weird about Harry's asshole. Ron frowned and paused: A tiny amount of a white substance was leaking out of his best friend. Taking a closer look, he saw that it was cum. Cum was leaking out of Harry!

"You fucking slut! "

"S-Sir? "

Harry felt confused and gasped when Ron plunged two fingers inside him.

"You are loose and cum is trickling out of your cunt. You just got fucked! "

Roughly, Ron shoved his best friend out of his lap and onto the floor. The black-haired teenager hit the ground with a muffled cry. Then he looked up at Ron with wide, vulnerable eyes. Ron was seething and grabbed Harry's chin with an iron grip and forced him to look into his eyes.

"Who was it? WHO FUCKED YOU, SLUT?!? "

"C-Cormac..."

"MCLAGGEN? YOU GOT FUCKED BY THAT PRETENTIOUS, OBNOXIOUS, ARROGANT ASSHOLE? SLUT! "

Ron was working himself into a frenzy and the only thing that brought him back from his raging anger were Harry's scared eyes. The redhead immediately released his best friend's face from his tight grip.

"I'm sorry. " he whispered.

Ron kissed Harry softly, but passionately.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like the thought of him having you. I know he can't treat you the way you deserve it. "

Harry's heart melted at that. He could see that Ron was genuine from the look in his beautiful crystal blue eyes: They were apologetic. Harry could also see that his eyes looked guiltily, afraid, insecure and lovingly at him. Ron bent down to kiss him again. It was a chaste kiss, soft and fleeting, almost as if Ron was afraid that he would hurt his best friend. But Harry quickly turned up the heat of their kiss. Ron broke the kiss and asked:

"A-Are you sure? "

Harry nodded.

"I would understand if you didn't want me anymore. " The redhead murmured.

"Color's green, sir. "

Ron looked relieved and claimed Harry's mouth. Against his lover's lips, he growled:

"I'll fuck you so good, you'll forget him. I'll fuck you so good that you'll only be able to scream my name. "

Harry moaned appreciatively and let Ron's tongue explore his mouth. The redhead grabbed Harry's legs and folded the boy in half. Then he dragged the smaller one to the bed, so that he was lying with his back against the end of the bed, Harry's ass pointing at the ceiling. Ron was lying on the bed, his head hovering over his best friend's ass.

The older one's eyes were glued to the rosy, puckering muscle, the entrance to Harry's most intimate body part.

"I've dreamt so often about your perfect ass. I've longed to be inside your heavenly body for so long. And now I can have you. Now your ass belongs to me. Only to me. Do you understand? "

"Y-Yes, sir. "

Harry was panting, his face flushed and his dick painfully hard. Ron nodded approvingly.

"Good boy. "

Then he spit at Harry's hole and pushed two of his fingers inside again. Ron grunted.

"For someone who just got fucked you are a bloody tight bitch. "

He scissored his fingers and spit at the hole again.

"Gotta make your cunt wet for my cock. Do you want my cock up your pussy? "

"Yes, sir. "

Ron plunged a third finger into Harry and twisted them teasingly.

"That's not very convincing, is it? "

Harry whimpered as his best mate's fingers brushed his sweet spot.

"Please, sir. Please fuck me with your big cock. I need you, sir. "

The redhead smirked.

"Much better. "

He withdrew his fingers from Harry's tightness.

"I think that was enough preparation for you. Desperate sluts like you are always eager to take a cock, aren't you? Always loose from getting fucked so much. "

"Y-Yes, sir. "

For a last time, Ron added more spit onto his lover's asshole, before he scooted forward. He put his hands on the floor, so that he could support his body with his arms. He scooted forward until his impressive dick was lined up with Harry's twitching hole. Ron looked him into his green eyes and asked:

"Color? "

"G-Green, sir. "

Without further warning, Ron sunk half of his cock into Harry. Harry moaned: Ron's erection was so much bigger than Cormac and stretched his already loose hole even more. The curve of Ron's dick made it feel even better. Ron grunted blissfully as the soft, hot walls of Harry's body clung to his throbbing cock.

"M-More. Please, sir, I need more. "

"Who would have know that you are such a desperate tight bitch? "

Ron was breathless. Harry's body around him felt so good that he could barely form coherent words. And he wasn't even completely inside him, let alone moving. The redhead followed his lover's wishes though and plunged the remaining half of his dick into him, until he was seated balls deep inside Harry, his hips pressing against the younger one's ass. Harry's mouth opened in a silent moan. Ron was so big. Almost as big as Hagrid. One of the biggest he ever had.

Slowly, Ron rocked his hips, the huge head of his cock rubbing against Harry's prostate. The soft, blissful and delicious little mewls Harry made as well as the mind blowing feeling of him around Ron's dick made the redhead lose control. He lifted his hips and then suddenly snapped them back down, thrusting into Harry hard.

"Fuck, your pussy feels so good. Best I've ever had. "

Ron continued to fuck Harry harshly, drawing out moans, whines and whimpers from Harry's mouth. The strong force behind the thrusts as well as the gravity resulting from their position drove Ron's cock deep inside his lover. Harry throughly enjoyed the deep penetration. The depth of his penetration and the continued assault of Harry's prostate made Ron's promise come true: Harry forgot Cormac completely. In fact, he forgot everything except for Ron pounding him into oblivion.

"Ron...Oh my...Fuck! RON! "

The redhead smirked when he heard his lover scream his name. Ron would have loved to be able to do this forever. He never ever wanted to stop fucking Harry. But the black-haired teenager felt so good around his cock that Ron felt his orgasm approach fastly.

"Stroke yourself, slut. I want us to cum simultaneously. "

Harry couldn't reply except for a moan that sounded suspiciously like 'Fuck'. It did not take long for the boys to reach their climax. After a minute, both boys came at the same time: Harry jerked himself off furiously and screamed Ron's name. And because of the way Ron folded him in half, he spilled his seed right over his own face.

In the same moment Harry covered his face with his own cum, Ron grunted animalisticaly and thrusted mindlessly into his lover, filling Harry with hot semen.

Breathing harshly, Ron got into an upright position and then pulled his cock out of his lover's hole, before he sat back onto the bed.

Harry gasped when he saw how Ron's cock looked, when it was pulled out of him: It was still hard and it glistened with a bit of remaining cum and pre-come. It looked absolutely delicious to Harry. He scrambled up from his wdemirg position and sighed happily when he wasn't crouched anymore. The black-haired teen was tired from two fucks, but he needed to taste that dick. He was about to latch himself onto the dick, but remembered that Ron would probably not take it well. So, instead he kneeled in front of the bed, looking up at his best friend and lover.

"May...May I suck your dick, sir? " The green-eyed boy asked.

Ron looked surprised. Contemplating, he stood up and ran a finger of Harry's lips, while his half hard dick twitched and hardened at the thought of being sucked off by those lips. And how could he possibly resist this beauty? Harry's lips were slightly parted, his cheeks flushed and hishis hair was dishevelled. Not to forget, these sinful green eyes and Harry's own cum thar covered his face. Ron gathered Harry's cum on his thumb and offered it to Harry, who eagerly licked at the thumb. After Ron fed Harry all of his own cum, he asked:

"Who fucked you better? McLaggen or me? "

"You, sir. You fucked me so good. And your cock is bigger, sir. "

Ron smirked.

"Open your mouth. "

Harry beamed and did as he was commanded. Ron held his cock in front of Harry's face.

"Now clean me, bitch. "

The black-haired teenager started to lick at the erect penis enthusiastically. He was right. It tasted deliciously: A mixture of the salty taste of Ron's pre-come, the sweetness of his actual cum and the musky taste of his own ass. When Harry licked all of Ron's body fluids off the cock, which was now glistening from Harry's saliva, he sat back looking up at Ron again. The redhead caressed his lover's cheek.

"Good boy. Now let me fuck your mouth. "

The black-haired teenager opened his mouth again and his lover slid his dick inside smoothly. When Harry gagged, Ron withdrew though and asked:

"Color? "

"Green, sir. "

Ron smiled pleased and thrust into the wet, warm mouth again. He repeated that for a few times, before he pulled out completely and slapped Harry's face with his dick a few times.

"Please...Sir, I can take more. "

"Shall we find out what you can take? "

Ron started to fuck Harry’s mouth the way he fucked his ass: deep, with powerful, punctuated and smooth thrusts. The redhead moaned and closed his eyes, throwing his head back. Harry's mouth felt as good as his ass. And Harry? Harry felt like he was in heaven. He loved a thick, throbbing member on his tongue, gliding down his throat.

Harry's best friend soon gave in to the temptation and picked up a faster pace. He was fucking Harry's willing mouth so vigorously that his balls were slapping against Harry's chin with every thrust.

After about ten minutes, Ron came for a second time: He spilled his seed down Harry's throat. Feeling completely spent, the redhead fell back onto his bed, while his best friend licked his lips.

_'Ron has really tasty cum. '_

The redhead yawned.

"Do you need me to get you off? "

Harry shook his head, blushing. He came from the extremely attractive sounds Ron made while fucking his mouth. Ron seemed to understand the implication that Harry came only from sucking him off and smiled proudly. Then he patted the bed next to him.

"Come on, mate. Let's take a nap. "

Harry felt fatigued and crawled into the bed, cuddling his naked body in the equally naked body of his best mate.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


End file.
